Love That Transcended The Time
by putrikagome
Summary: The story is nothing to do with the Inuyasha’s movie only the title is the same. However, it’s still about Kagome and Inuyasha’s love. This time their love had been tested again even more. What if Kagome got the second chance to change the history about h
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

This is my second fiction and the sequel from _The Place Where We Meet My Version_. For those who hasn't read it yet. You have to read it first in order to follow up the second one. You can say this is the sequel though the story a bit different from the first one.

Before I continue, I am thankful to all my readers for the reviews, feedback and supports towards my first fiction "_The Place Where We Meet My Version"_. I wish to inform you all that I have beengiven an award forLiteracy and Imagination "HEXUS NATURALLY YOU" fromNEOGLOW Entertainment on the other fiction net (AFF).

I wish to address Ms. Nyanko Yurigoshi, Founder & President with everyone involving in NEOGLOW (Multimedia) Entertainment, Colorado who made this happen for me. Thank you all so much for your appreciation to my work. I still can't believe it I got this award. Wow! It's so awesome! I will share this award with all my readers who loved the story. A Story is made for you and you only to entertain and be appreciated. You make me believe that I can become what I want if I have the will to make it happen. Thank you and bless you all.

Back to my second story now, recently I got the urge to write a story about the life between death. I sometimes wonder when someone is in a coma. Where did their soul really go? They are not dead but also not alive. Though is kinda spooky if you think. But I strongly believe that somewhere beyond this life, there is some hollow which separate us apart from death itself.

By the way, my story is Beta Reader proof now. Thanks a million to Mel. C. You are unbelievable girl! Thanks for your supports.

**Summary:**

The story is nothing to do with the Inuyasha's movie only the title is the same. However, it's still about Kagome and Inuyasha's love. This time their love had been tested again even more. What if Kagome got the second chance to change the history about her, Inuyasha and Kikyo in the feudal era? What will she do? Will she give up on Inuyasha? Will their love is stronger than before? Not even death can separate them? This is their story….

**The story is containing a Strong Language in every Chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS CHARACTER. THEY ARE ALL BELONG TO Rumiko Takahashi.

Except the additional characters…they are belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

**Love That Transcended The Time**

Kagome was now 22 years old and was living happily with her husband, Inuyasha, and their two children, Yukio and Naomi. They had managed to live in the two different worlds alternatively. Inuyasha had built another house near the well in Feudal Era, that way it was easier for his family to come and go into the other world.

Tomorrow was the day, when they had to visit Kagome's mum. Kagome was preparing the things that were to be brought with them, while Yukio and Naomi were busy playing together. Inuyasha wasn't back yet from his work.

"Come on! Yukio and Naomi. Please help mama…put all the toys you want to bring in your bags and throw this junk away…" said Kagome. She was pointing at a pile of some unwanted papers.

Yukio and Naomi then helped their mom to put their toys in to their bags. Yukio grabbed all the paper scattered on the floor and threw them in the air…

"San Kon Tet Su…." screamed Yukio. He had torn all the papers into pieces with his claw.

Kagome was stunned to look at that scene.

"What the...! Yukio….What are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"Mama…It will save time doing it like that, it's better than tearing it one by one", said Yukio.

"That's not what I am asking you. How do you know to do that thing? Oh no…don't tell me, it must have been your papa who taught you, isn't he?" asked Kagome a bit annoyed.

"Yes…He even told me that I am strong enough…he will teach me how to use the Tetsusaiga", said Yukio happily.

"What! You are not supposed to touch that sword!" Kagome said seriously.

"But…." Yukio tried to protest against his mom.

"No more words. We'll talk about this later on….Now go, you and your sister have to go to sleep. Tomorrow we are going to visit grandma", said Kagome. She kissed him on the cheek and cleaned up the mess.

By the time she was ready with all the packing, Inuyasha came home. She hadn't realised that he was already inside the bedroom when he hugged her from behind and turned her around towards him, before kissing her.

"Here you are! My beautiful wife….What were you doing while I was working?" said Inuyasha. Kagome could see his eyes, which were full of love.

"I have been packing all the things we want to bring to mom's house tomorrow. So…my handsome husband….Did you miss me?" asked Kagome, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Very much…." Inuyasha answered.

"I made you dinner….You'd better eat it before you take a bath", Kagome said gently, pulling away from her husband.

"What about my other dinner…?" said Inuyasha amused.

"Inuyasha….You will get it at night, ok?….if I'm not too tired…" said Kagome blushing.

"What…?" said Inuyasha.

"Well….for your information. Having to look after two kids while, at the same time, being a cleaner in the house for the whole day….made me exhausted. You know that. I don't have a washing machine, microwave, or oven in here. Everything I have to do, I have to do manually... by hands. So please understand if I cannot always be that energetic…ok?" said Kagome, irritated by him.

"Ok…I will help you to do all of your housework. If you give me my other dinner everyday…" said Inuyasha amused.

"Inuyasha…Go now! Eat your dinner…." said Kagome pointing at the door. But before Inuyasha could get out of the room, she added

"Inuyasha…Please don't teach Yukio about your fighting skills. I don't want him to get hurt..."

"Bah….What the fuck are you saying? He has to follow in my footstep. He has to be Yukio Inuyasha, the good hanyou fighter. He has to be able to protect you and Naomi if I am gone. Just as my father gave the Tetsusaiga to me, It is now my turn to give it to my son", Inuyasha said firmly.

"Inuyasha….he is still too small….for this thing…You know. We are living peacefully now. No more Naraku. And just so you know, I can take care of myself. You cannot always face things with violence in this life. Besides, please stop talking nonsense about you being gone…I don't want to hear it…" replied Kagome and ran to Inuyasha. She rested her head on his chest.

"Kagome….since I am mortal now, that's always a possibility. I might get killed or die before you…" said Inuyasha holding her tightly.

"STOP IT! I can't imagine my life without you. NO…I won't accept that…I'd be rather dead also…" screamed Kagome in tears.

"Hush….! Now you stop it there, ok?…No one is going to die ….Not when I love you too much to leave you alone in this world", said Inuyasha while he wiped her tears away.

"We will always be together….Inuyasha…I promise you that…" said Kagome.

"I know….we will….My love. Well… I'd better go to have my dinner. Otherwise I may want my other dinner right now…." said Inuyasha softly. Kagome blushed and let Inuyasha go out of the room.

**AT THE MODERN TIME**

Kagome's mom, brother and grandpa were really happy to see her coming with Inuyasha, Yukio and Naomi. They talked for a long time to one another, while Jii-Chan was busy showing his things, which were lying on the cupboard that once had belonged to Higurashi's ancestors, to Inuyasha. Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi's said

"Hey…guys…Why don't we go to have picnic on the beach near Mountain Izeki tomorrow? It is a beautiful view there. We haven't had the time yet to go somewhere as a whole family. We can have a family picture taken there…."

"Hurray! I always wanted to go to the beach…." Yukio exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"Me too…!" screamed Naomi.

"Khek…What is so special about the beach?" Inuyasha asked grudgingly.

"Inuyasha….You have to see it first, then you will know…" Kagome answered.

"Ok…Tomorrow morning we will go together…" said Mrs. Higurashi pleased.

The next morning they all went together in a big van. Mrs. Higurashi was driving it. All the children were so happy to sit at the back with Souta. Everyone seemed to enjoy the scenery on the way to the beach. Except Inuyasha who looked tense. This was the first time he went by car. He tightly held on to Kagome's arms, who sat beside him.

"Inuyasha…It's ok. You will be alright. This thing is like the bike I used to ride on. This is also used for transportation. It is much faster", Kagome said and smiled at him.

"Bah…I can take you faster on my back…." Inuyasha replied.

"I know…but we cannot do that here. It's too dangerous. Too much traffic on the road. Don't worry, you will get used to it…" said Kagome.

"Kek…I m not scared! Stop treating me like a child..." said Inuyasha offended.

Kagome didn't say anything, but she smiled at him amused. _Yeah... I know you are so brave Inuyasha._

At long last they had arrived on the beach. They were really amazed by the spectacular, beautiful view. They took the picnic bags out of the car and spread their beach mat out on the sand. Souta had taken Yukio and Naomi for a swim in the ocean, while Jii-Chan and Mrs. Higurashi were happy enough to stroll along the side of the beach. Inuyasha and Kagome just sat on the mat while waiting for the others to come back.

"Kek….Why do you have to wear that ...thing here?" Inuyasha asked unhappily regarding Kagome swimsuit, which showed her long beautiful legs.

"Inuyasha…this is a beach. You don't think I should wear a Kimono….do you? This suit is a normal article of clothing. People in my time wear it when they go the beach", Kagome explained patiently.

"Bah…What kind of clothing is this when people can see half of your naked body? Go on, put back your normal clothes or you'll know what I will do to you if you don't listen to me…." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You…You really will never change….Inuyasha! Oh…what the….if it's making you happy, I'll go change then…." Kagome said. Reluctantly she made her way back to the car. She exchanged her swimsuit for her normal clothes inside of the car.

After she finished changing, she got out of the car. She walked slowly and stopped for a while when she noticed the other side of the beach. There was a high hill near it. _If I can climb on top of that hill and take pictures of everyone, it will be so awesome. I will surprise everyone!_, she thought. Then she went onto the other way without telling anyone. She wore her hat and took the camera with her. She climbed slowly and carefully, striving to reach the top of the hill. She had been used to climbing and running during Naraku's time. Hiking in heights like these was a small thing for Kagome. After a while she had reached the top. Proudly she stood on top of the cliff. She could see everyone from there; Souta and her children were playing at the beach, her mom and Jii-Chan had now joined Inuyasha and they were sitting together on the mat, looking at the children. She had started to take pictures of them, when suddenly Inuyasha got up and walked to the car. _He must be looking for me…,_ Kagome thought and giggled. _He didn't see me_. Then she could see how Inuyasha worried about her missing. He started calling her name. Then, all of sudden, everyone started running towards Inuyasha. _Oh this is so funny!_ But after a moment Kagome no longer had the heart to worry her family anymore.

"Inuyasha….I am here!", Kagome screamed from the top of the hill, waving her hands at him.

"What the fuck are you doing there?….Get down now!" yelled Inuyasha, now very angry.

"Kagome! Please come down. That's a high hill….and it's dangerous!", her mom added in a very loud voice.

"Mama! Mama….I want to go there, too…" , Yukio said, followed by Naomi's "Me too".

"Sis…you'd better get down! We are going to have lunch now", said Souta in disbelief.

"Kagome…..You scare me! Come down now…" said Jii-Chan.

"Bah…that's it. I will go up to get her…." Inuyasha grumbled and rushed towards the hill. He was just about to climb it, when he heard….

"Don't come here! Inuyasha. I will get down now", screamed Kagome. Then she walked to the end of the hill and was about to get down, when suddenly her hat was blown away by the wind.

"Hey! My hat….." Kagome said. She was busy to keep on chasing her hat without realising she was already at the edge of the cliff. Then she heard……

"Kaggggoooome! Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled in panicky voice that was followed by screaming from everyone standing down there.

Those were the last words Kagome heard from her husband as her body started to fall down freely, together with her hat she fell from the edge of the cliff. She couldn't remember anything, but felt like her soul was being separated from her body before she dropped on the ground and... everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome woke, she couldn't feel a thing from her body. She opened her eyes slowly and could see that everything was white and so bright. She got some other images but they were all just blurs. She could hear everything in the back of her mind….how chaotic and noisy her surrounding was. Apparently many activities were going on in there. When she got her full sight back again, she could see clearly who the people in front of her were. She was beyond happy to detect the first familiar face. It was her husband, Inuyasha. Beside him stood her mom and Jii-Chan.

"Inuyasha….Mama….Jii-Chan….Where am I?" Kagome asked, scared.

But they didn't reply. They looked so distressed and in shock. She could see her mom and Jii-Chan were crying, while Inuyasha tried as much as he could to control his emotions. "What's going on here? Guys….What had happened to me?" Still they didn't react in any way to Kagome's questions. All of a sudden, she could feel the enormous pain in her chest. _What's this? Help! Please help me!_ Then she could hear somebody dressed in white say to her family…

"We are able to resuscitate her heart…Thank God.

"Now could you all please leave the room?…The doctor still has to examine the internal bleeding in her brain…" added a female voice.

What is happening here? That's man must be a doctor and that woman must be a nurse….meaning….I AM IN THE HOSPITAL! What's wrong with me? Am I dead or WHATTTTTTTTTT! Kagome cried frantically. Inuyasha…..Can't you feel me. I am here. Suddenly, she could feel how light her body was and…slowly…slowly she was floating away in the air...and she watched in horror as she saw herself lying helplessly in the bed, while the doctor and nurses were busy putting the oxygen mask on her face and infusion in her veins. They examined her wounds as well. She had been bandaged all over her body. Now everything cleared up in her mind. She had fallen of the cliff.

"Doctor….I am here….Hey! Nurse….I am fine here!" screamed Kagome to the doctor. But he didn't even look back at her. She couldn't understand why none reacted to her. She walked out of the room and saw that her family was there, waiting in agony. She could see sadness and worry written all over their faces. She ran towards Inuyasha and tried to hold him but she couldn't do it. She couldn't feel or touch him.

"Kagome….Please don't leave me….You promised to stay with me forever…Kagome …I will never give up on you. Please fight this for me…." Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes.

"Inuyasha….Can't you see me? I am here….I will never leave you….Never. I will be with you no matter what happen………INUYASHA…I love you…." Kagome replied standing right in front of her husband.

"Mama…..Jii-Chan…Where are Yukio and Naomi?" Kagome yelled at them.

Still they didn't say anything but kept crying.

"It was my fault…I shouldn't have asked to go for a picnic…." said Mrs. Higurashi weeping.

"Bah…..It's me who was at fault. I should never have asked her to change her clothes…She would have never gotten out of my sight then. I am so stupid….baka….FUCK! FUCK! I am so sorry Kagome..",cried Inuyasha. He was almost losing control over himself.

"It's not your fault…Inuyasha. But what will happen to me now? CAN ANYONE TELL ME? What's going on with me…" Kagome screamed hysterically.

But suddenly she felt as if she was being dragged away by a powerful force. Her body was being sucked into one direction and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She was yelling and screaming, using her last energy………before she disappeared and lost consciousness again.

"INUYA…SHA….Help me! Don't let me go! I...love you….."

When Kagome regained her consciousness, she was still shaken and confused about what was happening to her. She realised that she was in a different place. In a forest, it was so dark. She felt like she was the only living being in there. She was surrounded by huge trees with very big branches. _Where am I now? Wait I think I am familiar with this forest. If I am not mistaken Kaede's place is on the other side._ She got up immediately and started to jog as fast she could. She almost couldn't breathe properly because she was running too fast. But she could feel that her body was as light as a leaf when she was running. She was approaching the hut now. But it was so quiet. She was about to enter, when she heard a woman's voice from inside…

"Kaede! Go get the water from outside. I need to mix these herbs".

Kagome almost froze to death for a second. She recognised that voice……_IT'S KIKYO! She is alive….again. What is she doing here?_ Then she rushed back into the forest again and hid behind a tree.

She could see somebody coming out of the hut now. She was taken aback for because of what she saw ….It was Kaede…but she was still a small girl. It was not the old miko Kaede she was expecting to see. _My God….Where am I?_ Her body was starting to tremble badly. She couldn't even move her feets. "I'm in a time where Kaede's still small. NOOOO!" She croaked painfully.

"Is anybody there?", Kaede asked suddenly.

Kagome didn't reply but started running far ….far away from her. She ran and ran as far as her feets would take her, until she felt that she didn't have the energy to run anymore. She sat down near a big tree and cried alone there for a while. She stayed there until she felt something jumping onto the top of her head…making its way from one tree to another tree. She was so scared! She got up and looked up….She saw a big ugly creature, like a gorilla, sitting on top of the tree staring at her.

"I can smell human blood. It's a girl. Prepare to be my dinner!" said the creature smiling, then swooping down towards its prey, towards Kagome!

Kagome didn't know what got into her. She dodged very quickly and escaped from there. She had never been so afraid. Suddenly….behind her back…that big youkai was about to attack her. Before it could do that…Kagome was pushing it away as hard as she could…..

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!",

And at the same time……….she could hear

"SAN KON TE SU",

Someone must have done something behind the creature's back because it just dropped dead instantly. As soon as the huge body fell down, Kagome got the most shocking and surprising view as she saw the person who was standing in front of her. He was a half demon, hanyou with his doggy ears….somebody who was so familiar to her. He was staring at her with his claws still covered with blood.

"INUYASHA!" said Kagome amazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome rushed towards Inuyasha immediately and took him into her arms.

"INUYASHA..! I was so afraid I would not see you again…..I…I", said Kagome in tears. However, she wasn't finished with her speech yet, when suddenly Inuyasha pushed her away from him. His look was cold and confused.

"Hey…! Who the hell are you? How did you know my name….Bitch! You are a human! Why are you here?" , Inuyasha said and looked at her, puzzled.

Kagome was taken aback by his reaction. _Oh my God…he didn't recognise me. Is this another trick again! How come he becomes a Hanyou again?_

"I am Kagome….Your wife! Inuyasha….We got two kids….Don't you remember?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Bitch….What makes you think…I will marry you? I don't know you. Where did you come from anyway….with that kind of clothes?" Inuyasha replied cruelly.

"Inuyasha…I don't know how to explain this... but I am your wife in your future time…" said Kagome, holding back her tears. _He doesn't know or remember me at all_.

"Are you stupid? Or What? I don't know you. It's impossible that I will marry you. You are not that beautiful, not like Kikyo…though you look like her a bit.", Inuyasha said arrogantly.

When Kagome heard that name again…._KIKYO!_ All of sudden, her head was spinning. _No way …There's no way I have to face with her again. Not again!_

"That's it! Stop it! Now you are insulting me. I didn't lie to you. I am your wife in the future. But if you cannot believe it... It's up to you. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Kagome in tears.

_I am stuck in the time where Inuyasha first meet Kikyo…..when Naraku isn't existed yet. How come I am here? I was happily married to the man that I love. WHY?_ Kagome dropped to her knees all of sudden and started crying.

"Hey….hey! What are you doing?", Inuyasha asked confused, looking at Kagome.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha!…." screamed Kagome. She didn't know what else to do.

"Kek….like I care", Inuyasha said as he turned around and left her alone.

Kagome was all alone now in a big forest. She was so scared and worried about what would happen to her. _Inuyasha will not protect me. He doesn't love me…yet. He has Kikyo already in his heart_. Suddenly she could feel the presence of another being in there. She looked around but found nobody. She started to walk away from that side when she could feel something running towards her very fast. She turned around and was shocked to see a big snake Youkai was about to bite her. She pushed it with her hands by instinct to keep that snake away from her with all her strength.

"GO AWAY!"

Kagome was surprised to see that the big Youkai was thrown away a few meters from her. _Hah! Was that me who did that? How could I be so powerful? Ok…Let me try again._ As soon as that giant snake approached her again, Kagome pushing it again with both her hands now….She could see that her hands were glowing and the impact of her power made the youkai snake drop to the ground.

"Hah! I am so strong now. What's happening to me?", Kagome said to herself.

She was still amazed by what she can do when, all of a sudden, the giant snake got up again and jumped at her with a wide open mouth ready to swallow her. This time Kagome went back a few steps and, without realising it, she was jumping and moving around all over her body doing the acrobatic. Before her body could touch the ground, she landed on top of the giant snake's body and crushed its body apart. Kagome was really stunned with herself. The Youkai was dead now. She had killed it. _Hey! I am a wonder woman now. How did I get this strength and skills to fight? This is so awesome! Wait…till Yukio and Naomi know about this. Hey…speaking of them. Where are they? I missed them so much and…my husband. I will come back to you guys just wait for me._ Then Kagome was running so fast to where she knew the well would be.

When she saw the well, she was happy. She jumped immediately into it. But to her surprise, nothing happened. There was no connection to go to her world. _What's happening here? Why can't I go home? Why I am stuck in here?_ She started to cry_. I AM ALONE IN HERE._ She was crying for a moment before she climbed out of the well again. She walked and walked deeper into the forest without any certain direction. She felt so tired and at last slept under a tree. She didn't know how long she slept there…when suddenly she felt that someone was shaking her body and she could hear a man's voice…

"Wow! What a beautiful girl. Why is she sleeping in the forest like this alone?", said the man. Somehow his voice was very familiar to Kagome's ears. She opened her eyes and looked surprised at the man who had wakened her up.

"MIROKU! Oh I am so happy to see you…." said Kagome, hugging him.

"HAH! How do you know my name? I am that popular hah? Eh…he…he. I'm also happy to see a beautiful girl like you. Do you want to have a baby with me….?" Miroku replied, then he groped Kagome's bottom. She immediately pulled away from him.

"What are you doing? Miroku…I'll tell Sango if you do that again…" said Kagome embarrassed.

"Who is Sango? Hey! Miss…You the one who hugged me first. Who are you anyway?" said Miroku, staring at the way Kagome's dressed up.

"Oh!…You don't remember me either. Miroku…I am Kagome. We were friends. We had fought together to defeat Naraku, remember?", Kagome said.

"Who is Naraku?" Miroku asked, scratching his head.

"Oh….forget it then. Where is Sango?" said Kagome.

"Miss…I think you have mistaken me with somebody else's. I don't know anyone by the name Sango. I always travel alone. I am a monk. My name is Miroku", said Miroku.

"I know that….Oh! Why is this happening to me? Ok….Miroku…Do you have any place that I can stay? I just want to take a rest for a while then I will go in the morning", said Kagome. She felt so weak and tired.

"Oh…ok. You can come with me. I stay down the mountain. I will take you there. Don't worry! You can stay with me as long as you can. I also need a woman to carry my child…", Miroku replied amused.

"Miroku…you'd better behave yourself or I won't hesitate to slap you….", Kagome warned, annoyed at him.

"My apology….I am sorry Miss Kagome. I always behave like this when I meet a beautiful girl….he…he…Don't worry I will not do anything to you. I am a good monk", said Miroku, grinning at Kagome.

"Well…Call me Kagome! Let's go now….before I am faint again", Kagome replied.

She followed Miroku to get to his place. _Well…I got no other option than to go with him. Inuyasha doesn't know me….yet._ While they were walking down to the mountain, Kagome suddenly dropped to the ground. She couldn't walk anymore. She still could hear Miroku's voice calling her name….

"Miss…miss…Kagome. Are you alright?"

Kagome wasn't able to open her eyes because of fatigue. But she was able to hear what was going on around her. She felt her body being carried in Miroku's arms- in bridal style. _Oh no! Sango forgive me. I can't walk anymore. _Just a moment, Kagome was about to fall asleep in Miroku's arms, when she heard a loud voice….

"What the fuck are you going to do with that woman?" Inuyasha said to Miroku. _He is here! Inuyasha is here _, Kagome thought with her eyes still closed.

"Hey….Don't be rude! I am just helping her. She needs a place to rest. Who the hell are you? You are a Hanyou…aren't you? Stay away from us. I don't want to hurt you…" said Miroku. He then lay Kagome onto the ground.

"Kek….You think I am afraid of you. Come on give your best shot!" said Inuyasha. He was now ready to fight.

"Hey…What is your relation to Kagome? Why are you troubling us?…", Miroku yelled.

"I don't care about that woman. I just want to know where you are taking her. I can smell that her blood is different. If she is a Youkai, I want to kill her", Inuyasha replied.

"You bloody Hanyou! Leave her alone. She is just an innocent girl. Go away or you'll be sorry", said Miroku now ready to open his KAZANA.

All of sudden, Kagome forced herself to get up and stand on her feets.

"STOP IT! Miroku. Don't hurt him! I will fight with him…", Kagome said slowly as she approached Inuyasha.

"Hah! What are you saying….Kagome! You cannot fight. You are just a girl", said Miroku worried.

"You think just because I am a girl. I cannot fight…Well just watch and see…Ok?", said Kagome.

"Kek….You think I am afraid of you….Bitch! Come on attack me first before I kill you", said Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"You want to kill me just because my blood smell different?….YOU ARE SO CRUEL! Inuyasha……….Then you can take this…….." screamed Kagome.

She pushed herself to jump high in the air and gave him the best kick that she ever did. It hit him in his stomach. Inuyasha didn't have enough time to dodge. Both he and Miroku looked at Kagome in disbelief. Who was this woman? She could fight very well. Inuyasha fell to the ground, but then he got up again ready to attack her with his claws…

"You will get this…..Bitch!" said Inuyasha …"San Kon……", but before he could attack her suddenly….

"Take this Hanyou! KAAZANNA…………………." screamed Miroku and opened his palm.

The strong wind from Miroku's hands started to suck in Inuyasha little by little. He was holding on to a big branch of the tree standing nearby.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS…." Inuyasha asked, astonished by Miroku's power.

Kagome ran to Miroku and yelled at him.

"Miroku….Please stop it! You are going to kill him…"

"Let him die! He wanted to kill you. He has got no mercy for living beings….He is a half-demon", said Miroku.

Then Kagome just jumped to Inuyasha, without realising what she was doing, and took him into her arms.

"I won't let you die…Inuyasha…." screamed Kagome.

Now both Kagome and Inuyasha were holding on to each other.

"Bitch!….What the fuck are you doing?…..Hold on to this branch….or you will be sucked up…" ,Inuyasha said, shocked by Kagome's reaction. _Why did she do that to me? To save me? Who is she?_

Miroku closed his palm then, as soon as he saw that Kagome was in danger.

"What are you doing? Kagome…….."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha fell to the ground. She was unconscious. Miroku immediately carried her on his back and before he left he saw Inuyasha still sitting down, confused.

"Now leave us alone! Or I will kill you surely with my Kazana…" said Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't say anything at first, but before Miroku left….he said

"If you ever hurt that woman…I will kill you….", He himself was surprised as well by what he was saying, but then he left Miroku alone.

"Funny guy! First he wanted to kill her now he wants to protect her…" Miroku mused.

He kept on walking to his place with Kagome on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meanwhile in the Modern's Era**

_Three Months after Kagome's fall._

**At the hospital**

Inside of the room, Kagome was still lying unconsciously on the bed with the oxygen mask covering her mouth. She was surrounded by all kinds of life-supporting machines. Inuyasha had been sitting near her bed almost everyday. He refused to give up on her. Suddenly he saw the doctor enter the room, he asked him to speak with him outside.

"Your wife is suffering from cerebral haemorrhage. That is an internal bleeding in her brain. So her brain isn't functioning as it normally would. Miraculously, she didn't have any other parts on her body damaged from the impact of her fall, except her broken leg. The rest of her body is still functioning. But she won't be conscious anytime soon because she slipped into coma. Now, I'm sorry to say that I don't know if she will wake again. She may or she may not. We just have to pray", the doctor declared solemnly.

"So what are you saying? That my wife is virtually dead now?. But she is still breathing…." Inuyasha trailed off, overwhelmed by his emotions.

"Yes…she is still breathing because of the life support. It may look to you as if she is sleeping. But we don't know if she is ever going to wake up from her sleep", the doctor replied softly. He could understand how Inuyasha was feeling.

"I just don't get it. You live in a world where everything is so much more advanced but why can't you heal her? Please don't let my wife die. I love her so much", Inuyasha pressed out painfully.

"Mr. Inuyasha…. I know how you feel. What you said about this hospital is right. We've got the best facility for the sickness. However, for the type of your wife's suffering we unfortunately haven't got the cure yet. I am so sorry for that. But there is nothing we can do about that, besides giving her life support. Or….or….You may want to think about letting her go, if you don't want to see her suffer like this. Just think about it", the doctor suggested.

"What the fuck are you saying?………..YOU! Sorry….", Inuyasha tried to calm down himself.

"It's ok. I know it's hard. I have been a doctor for many years. This cases always are the most difficult for me", the doctor tried to console Inuyasha.

"How can you ask me to kill my wife? She is the woman I love….I could never do that to her….", Inuyasha wept.

"It's not killing. You see it for yourself….for almost 3 months now, there was no evidence that she will ever get better. Well…of course this is all up to you, since you are the husband. But for how long can you lie to your children about what is happening to your wife? They also need you by their side right now", the doctor said and tapped Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Bah….They will be fine as long as they don't know the truth about their mom. I will protect them. I mean… I can handle them. But never never ask me to do that again! I will never let her go…." Inuyasha replied firmly.

"Ok…I will leave it all to you", the doctor capitulated for the moment and left him alone. But, before he could make his exit, he suddenly turned back towards Inuyasha...

"Well…I didn't know whether I should tell you this or not. But it seems…that your wife has a strong will to be alive as well. That's why the other parts of her body can still continue to function…." the doctor admitted.

"What do you mean?", Inuyasha asked, confused.

"SHE is also fighting for her life right now!", the doctor declared before he walked away.

_Kagome you promised me! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME_ … Inuyasha thought desperately.

He reentered the room and looked at his wife. She was so beautiful. Though she looked pale and tiny in a big bed surrounded by machines. She seemed so helpless. "How could this thing happen to us? Kagome. If I hadn't bothered about that damn swimsuit…you would still be with me right now. KAA GO ME!" Inuyasha let out the desperate cry and rushed to her bed. He wept by her side.

"I have wasted my time…for so long, and just when I found you again….I have to loose you again. Why is fate so unfair to me and you? Ka…gome….Did you know, I cannot bear to live without you. We never should have come back here the other day. We never should have gone to the beach…..and DAMN IT! I should still be a Hanyou. I could have protected you when you fell down. I AM just so stupid…FUCKING STUPID! Now I'm just sitting here everyday, without knowing if you are suffering or not. When are you going to wake up? KA GOME! Please wake up….I need you….Yukio and Naomi need you too…", Tears were streaming down Inuyasha's cheeks.

"I cannot accept this. Fight Kagome! I know you can do it. You are a miko! We have been through so much during Naraku's time. We saw how impossible things can happen in this life. So, I believe that miracles can also happen to us….I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU", Inuyasha promised and bent down to kiss Kagome.

"I need to go now … to find Kaede and ask her if she knows how to cure you….I will find a way. I will try to make some herbs to make you better…..Ok….Promise me you still be here when I'm back…Meanwhile your mom will be here to keep you company… .", Inuyasha said sadly. He left the room, agony filling his heart.

**AT FEUDAL ERA**

**KAEDE's Hut**

Inuyasha and Kaede were having a serious conversation. Kaede looked sad after she was told what had happened to Kagome. She was shocked to look at Inuyasha's appearance. He looked so awful, almost like someone who is close to losing his mind. _This whole situation is obviously too much for him to bear._ _Poor thing….Inuyasha. You love Kagome so much._

"Inuyasha…I don't know about this thing. Well…Isn't the medicine in Kagome's time better than ours? How come they cannot cure her?", Kaede asked.

"Kek….They are all helpless. They even asked me to kill my own wife….That fucking doctor….!", Inuyasha punched his fist in the ground.

"Inuyasha….Calm down. Being angry will not get you anywhere….", Kaede tried to placate him.

Silence lingered in the room for a moment. Suddenly…

"Baba…Do you remember what you told me about Shikon No Tama …that you can do anything you want with it?", Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes….What are you trying to say?", Kaede replied.

"Can I use it to awaken Kagome from her coma?" , Inuyasha asked, his voice serious.

"But….she is still alive…Isn't she?", Kaede wondered confused.

"Well….If you could see her condition…. she looks like she is dead", Inuyasha answered in pain.

"You want to use Shikon No Tama to bring her back to life again….right?", Kaede inquired.

"Yes….", Inuyasha admitted.

"But you can't. If she were alive then, she would be….like….like my sister…." Kaede replied haltingly.

"What the fuck are you saying? ….hey baba….", Impatience overcame Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha if you would use the shard on Kagome's condition right now…. it's true that she can be alive again but….she would not have a soul in her. She would be like Kikyo…Do you want that? Inuyasha? ", Kaede burst into tears.

"What options do I have? Tell me! What am I supposed to do?", Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha….I don' t think Kagome would like the kind of life my sister had. Don't use it Inuyasha. I know you love your wife very much.…" Kaede trailed off.

"You are a miko…baba! Can't you help her?…." Inuyasha asked desperately.

"I am a miko, but not as powerful as Kagome. Now the more I think about it, the more I believe that the reason she didn't die after she fell from the cliff was her power as a Miko…", Kaede answered.

"What? If she is that much stronger than why is she in a coma right now?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well…I don't always have the answer…do I?", Kaede admitted then added,

"Inuyasha…maybe you didn't notice it but since Shikon No Tama is under Kagome's protection, her abilities as a miko have gotten stronger. I don't think my sister could defeat her easily, if she is still alive. Kagome has a pure heart. So many good dead souls are always protecting her. If Naraku is still alive, Kagome will be a tough enemy to beat".

"Hah? I didn't get this at all ….baba….Don't confuse me now! What good does such power do, if she cannot even help herself from the coma?", Inuyasha replied.

"Ok….I will not tell you again. Hey…What about asking help from your half-brother, Sesshomaru…He has that sword, the one which can revive a soul…", Kaede said suddenly.

"Bah….I would never ask help from that bastard after what he did to Kikyo with his stupid Tensaiga last time….Who needs his help anyway?", Inuyasha replied irritated.

"Well…I don't think he would want to help anyway, Inuyasha. Why don't you give me time to find a way to cure Kagome. Meanwhile you'd better go back to see her…" Kaede said. _Too bad I cannot see you Kagome_.

Inuyasha got up immediately and ran towards the well.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Mrs. Higurashi was about to go home when she saw someone opening the door. It was Inuyasha. He looked out of breath and was sweating all over.

"Inuyasha….What happened to you?", Mrs. Higurashi asked concerned.

"I am fine….I just came back from my time to bring some herbs for Kagome...", Inuyasha answered.

"You….you were running to come here….weren't you?", Mrs. Higurashi asked disbeliefing.

"Yes…."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up by car", Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Bah….I am not used to go by car….", Inuyasha said while he walked towards Kagome's bed. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently on her lips. "I am back….my love", he whispered into her ears.

**Feudal Era 100 years ago**

Just at the same time, Kagome could feel a warm kiss land on her lips. It arose her from her sleep immediately and she looked shocked as she saw Miroku's face in front of her.

SMACK! She slapped him and turned away.

"Hey….Kagome? Why did you do that?", Miroku asked bewildered, still rubbing his cheek.

"YOU! Pervert monk! You kissed me….didn't you?", Kagome was furious.

"WHAT! I didn't do it. You were talking in your sleep. I came close to you to find out what you were saying. I swear I didn't kiss you. In fact…if you want, I can kiss you now….", Miroku replied amused.

"Hey! Don't you try that on me….ok? I am sorry I slapped you", Kagome said apologetically.

"Calm down! Ok. I will not do anything to you. How do you feel now?", Miroku asked.

"I am fine. Thank you for helping me", Kagome said. She was still confused. _Who kissed me when I was sleeping. Why do I feel like Inuyasha was here? Where are you…Inuyasha?_

"It's alright …Kagome….Who is that Hanyou anyway? What does he got to do with you? Why were you risking your life for him?...Who are you really? You can fight very well…Are you a miko?", Miroku rattled off his questions.

"Yes…I am a Miko and to tell you the truth, I also have no idea why I am here. That half demon you fought yesterday is Inuyasha…..I don't know how to tell you….but he…he... is my husband.", Kagome admitted.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAT? He is your husband? He looked more like your enemy than your husband", Miroku replied.

"Well… he is my husband….in my future time…" Kagome offered as an explanation.

"Hah…You can see the future. Hey….What about me? Will I be your future husband too, Kagome?….I need a woman to bear my children, you know…..", Miruko said honestly.

"Miroku….", Kagome started, getting annoyed with him again.

"Ok…It's just not fair. Why can a jerk like him have a beautiful wife like you?", Miroku asked.

"Tell you what… You will also have a beautiful wife in your future", Kagome smiled at him.

"Really? How many? He…..hhhe", Miroku asked pleased.

"Enough now! I am going…", Kagome said. She was ready to leave.

"Hey….Where are you going?", Miroku asked.

"I am going to find Inuyasha…..", Kagome replied determined.

"Hah!", was the only thing Miroku thought of to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome had been walking in the forest for almost 3 hours now, with Miroku following behind. He was still complaining about her decision to see Inuyasha.

"I don't understand. Why do you want to see him after last time? He intended to kill you!", Miroku was worried.

"I need him to help me find a way back home… to my time", Kagome told him. She kept on walking, until she saw a river in the distance.

"I could help you….Kagome", Miroku offered again.

"You can't go through the well, Miroku. Only Inuyasha and me can pass through it. But.. Thank you….anyway. Did you know….actually we were not supposed to meet like this?" said Kagome as she stopped from walking.

"What do you mean?", Miroku asked confused.

"Oh….Forget it! You won't understand it if I tell you…Miroku...I'll appreciate that you want to accompany me to help me find Inuyasha. But I can go by myself….really. It's not fair to involve you in my problem…",Kagome said.

"Oh…..hehe. Don't worry! I always want to help a beautiful girl….No! I mean I like to help people in need. It's my job….", Miroku smiled at Kagome.

"Thank you Miroku…But please don't use your Kazana on Inuyasha. Let me handle him…", Kagome replied.

"Hey! Why weren't you surprised to see my Kazanaa?", Miroku thought to ask.

"I told you….I have known you already….before I met you", Kagome replied cryptically.

"But….How….", Miroku's words were suddenly interrupted when Kagome grabbed his hands and dragged him with her to hide behind a tree near the river.

"Hush! Be quiet! Somebody is coming….",Kagome whispered to Miroku.

"Hah! ….Ok…", Miroku whispered back.

They could see that there was a boat at the dock near the river. Then they both could hear some footsteps, coming from the other side. It was Inuyasha! Kagome was about to run to him when Miroku pulled at her arms to duck again.

"Wait! He is not alone!", Miroku told her quietly.

Kagome was shocked to see that Inuyasha and… Kikyo were walking together towards the river. They were so happy and in love. She couldn't believe that she had to see this scene again…ever! She didn't notice the tears on her cheeks.

"My God! You really loved him….didn't you?", Miroku asked moved by her emotions.

"I told you….He is my husband", Kagome said sadly.

"But…but…he is with another girl. Did you know about this affair?", Miroku asked.

"I know her well. She is Kikyo", Kagome replied.

"So….so you are just going to hide here and let your man have an affair with another girl?", Miroku asked in disbelief.

"You don't know anything, Miroku. Inuyasha loved her as well….", Kagome said.

"But….he is married to you….isn't he?", Miroku asked, annoyed with Inuyasha.

"Oh….It's a long story. I don't have time to explain all this to you. Only in the end, Inuyasha will choose me over her…ok? That's why we got married…", Kagome explained.

"Hah! My head is spinning now. Which world do you came from anyway? I don't get anything of this", Miroku said, scratching his head. you do me a favour?", Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yes…tell me. I will never abandon a woman who needs my help", Miroku declared.

"Can you distract their attention? I want to do something with that boat…", Kagome said.

"Ok….I will try to attract their attention on the other side…." , Miroku replied as he got ready.

"Miroku….Please don't use your Kazana …ok? And please be careful Kikyo is a Miko…", Kagome warned him. She felt guilty that she had to ask Miroku to do this. But she had no other options.

"Don't worry! I know what to do. And be careful, too. I'll wait for you in the village ok?", Miroku said before he left.

After Miroku was gone, she could see that Inuyasha's ears were moving.

"Kikyo….I think we got company. We are not alone….", Inuyasha said while looking around.

"Its youkai maybe…Come on! Let's go Inuyasha…." , Kikyo replied. She grabbed her arrow and bow.

"He is running on that side….", Inuyasha said. He could smell it. With that Kikyo and Inuyasha started running towards the other direction.

As soon as they left, Kagome came out off her hiding place. She approached the boat and took the paddle quickly. She then threw it in the river.

"I didn't want to see you kissing her in here again, Inuyasha. So now you can't use this boat again… ", Kagome said smugly. She was just about to leave the dock, when suddenly she heard a voice behind her back.

"What the fuck did you do that for? Bitch…."

Kagome turned her body around and was amazed to see Inuyasha standing in front of her, he was obviously angry.

"Inuyasha….How…How come you are here?" , Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Kek….Do you think I cannot smell you? I knew someone was there as soon as I arrived here…", Inuyasha answered.

_Then….Why didn't he confront me? Where is Kikyo,_ Kagome wondered in her mind

"What did you do to Miroku?", Kagome asked suddenly worried.

"Who the hell is Miroku?", Inuyasha shot back irritated.

"He is the one who helped me last time with his Kazana. He is a monk", Kagome explained.

"So…You did this to distract me, didn't you?", Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! I didn't want to disturb your moment with Kikyo…I …I just...", Kagome trailed off, she simply didn't know what to say.

"Hey! How do you know Kikyo? Who are you really?", Inuyasha was getting suspicious now.

"I am Kagome. Well…I'll tell you again… I know everything about you. Because….oh…forget it. You won't believe me anyway", Kagome replied.

"Why did you throw the paddle away? You got a problem with it?", Inuyasha asked annoyed with her.

"Well….I don't know why I did that… ok? I came to see you because….because I need your help", Kagome said desperately.

"Bah! Why should I help you? Bitch….Now go away before Kikyo finds you here", Inuyasha replied.

_What? He asks me to go just because he doesn't want Kikyo to see me? What's this? Why the hell should I give in for her….every time I see her? _

"Hey! Don't be rude! I will not interfere in your affair with her. But you have no right to ask me to leave. I got the right to be where I want to be", Kagome declared defiantly.

"You listen now you stupid Bitch!" Inuyasha started. Without warning, he pulled her towards him and looked directly into her eyes. As soon as they were standing close to one another, Inuyasha could feel a strange feeling towards Kagome. Something, he couldn't describe it that made him completely speechless. As for Kagome, his sudden touch had put a funny sensation in Kagome's stomach. Somehow, the old rhythm was coming back again, just like it had happened in the past.

"You'd better stay away from me!", Inuyasha exclaimed and pushed her away.

"Why?", Kagome asked, almost in tears.

"I don't know you. I don't want to hurt Kikyo. She will misunderstand if she sees us together…" , Inuyasha said, then left her.

"Inuyasha….I will always be the second…right?", Kagome asked sadly.

"What the fuck are you saying again? You will never be anything to me, ok? Got it? Now.. Fuck off! Bitch…", Inuyasha yelled his answer.

Kagome was unbelievingly hurt by his remarks. Before she knew what she was doing, she was running away from him in tears. _How could he be co cruel? Why am I here?_ She ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the forest, until suddenly she heard a voice….

"STOP THERE!"

She stopped and looked behind herself. It was Kikyo. She was staring at her.

"Who are you?", Kikyo asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Is it important for you to know who I am?", Kagome asked. _She doesn't know me either._

"Yes….I think I need to know why you were running away with tears in your eyes after you talked to Inuyasha. What did he say to you?", Kikyo asked. Kagome could hear jealousy shaping the tone of Kikyo's voice.

_So she did see us together. Well…well….payback time for you Kikyo._ Kagome smiled to herself.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha?", Kagome asked.

"Hey? Don't answer my question with a question!", Kikyo shot back irritated.

"My name is Kagome", Kagome answered.

"Ka...gome! What is your relation with Inuyasha? I haven't seen him talking with any girl so seriously before", Kikyo asked.

"Well…You'd better off if you didn't know what my relation with him is", Kagome answered snidely.

"Why not?", Kikyo replied.

"Don't push me! Kikyo….", Kagome said, getting annoyed now.

"How do you know my name….?", Kikyo asked.

"If you want to know…Yes, I know everything about you. I even know that you will pin your man to a tree someday with your arrow", Kagome replied angrily at her.

"What are you saying? I would never hurt Inuyasha...", Kikyo exclaimed.

"Yeah…You will find out later on….", Kagome said.

"Why do I have to believe you anyway? You are not from this village, with your strange outfits…", Kikyo replied, staring at Kagome. Kikyo was confused because of this girl. Her face looked like her own.

"I know everything about Shikon No Tama..too…Kikyo!" Kagome said suddenly.

As soon as Kikyo heard Shikon No Tama, she took her bow and arrow out, pointing the weapon at Kagome.

"You were after that thing also…weren't you? Stay away from it. I am the Miko, who protects those shards", Kikyo said angrily.

"Yeah…yeah! I know you are a miko. I am not interested in stealing your Shikon No Tama. I already got it with me", Kagome replied.

"Hey! Don't play games with me…I am the only one who can purify the shards", Kikyo declared.

"I am not playing games…with you. I am from the future time…I am also a Miko …", Kagome explained.

"You talk much! Prove that you are a miko. I think you are just like any other Youkai…to get the Shikon No Tama…….I warn you once again. You better forget to take the shards from me or I won't hesitate to kill you…", Kikyo said. Now she was aiming her arrow at Kagome.

"Since you don't believe it. I'd better leave", Kagome replied and then started to walk away.

"WAIT!", Kikyo exclaimed.

But Kagome didn't even bother to look back. She kept on walking.

"I warn you again. Stop it there!", Kikyo screamed after her.

"You cannot order me…Kikyo…Not anymore!", Kagome said firmly, she still kept on walking.

Suddenly………SWOSH! She could feel an arrow coming very fast towards her; she turned around as quick as she could and caught the arrow in her hand. Kikyo was stunned to see that Kagome could catch her arrow with her hand so easily. _Who is this girl? Is she really a Miko? Her strength is grater than mine!_

"How…How did you do that?", Kikyo asked still stunned.

"Now tell me…What do you want Kikyo?", Kagome asked impatiently.

"I see something glowing from your body. That's why I want to ask you. Who are you really? You are not Youkai….You are a human but what's glowing inside you? I have never met anyone like you before…", Kikyo was bewildered.

"I don't know….Now leave me alone I need to find my friend", Kagome answered.

"Kagome….Stay away from Inuyasha…Ok?", Kikyo said before she left her.

"I told you… I am not taking orders from you anymore…", Kagome replied. She also began to walk away from her.

"Then you will see me again….", Kikyo promised darkly.

"I bet… We will….Kikyo….", Kagome said unimpressed before she disappeared into the forest.

She was walking and walking when she suddenly heard a loud terrible voice. She could feel a Youkai's presence. It was strong. She turned around and was shocked to see a giant ugly gorilla again behind her back. This one was even bigger than the one she saw last time. He was staring right at her…

"You killed my son….Prepare to die….You useless human!" yelled the big Youkai.

But before Kagome could do anything……

"RUN AWAY! BITCH! SAN KON TET SU"

Out of the blue, she heard Inuyasha screaming at her and saw him jumping as fast as he could to attack the gorilla. But this time the youkai wasn't that easy to be defeated. They were fighting intensely. Kagome was still surprised to see Inuyasha there. Then she saw that Kikyo was running from the other side and directing her arrow at the Youkai.

"Inuyasha! Stay aside. Let me finish him!", Kikyo screamed.

She was charging her arrow. SWOSH! Her arrow hit the Youkai's chest. He was getting weaker but before he died he was screaming a funny sound like a calling for help.

"Not yet over! Kikyo….behind your back!", Inuyasha yelled.

Now there were a few other giant gorillas coming at them. Kikyo was busy attacking them with her arrows, while Inuyasha fought with the rest. He looked at Kagome and screamed…

"What are you waiting for? Bitch….Get out of here!"

Kagome got irritated by his remark. She turned around and was about to leave undecidedly when she suddenly felt that her body was taken up into the air by strong and hairy arms! It was one of the gorillas. He was taking her away from that side.

"Hey! Put her down….You bastard!" shouted Inuyasha, looking at the scene.

He had just finished killing the rest of the Youkai. Kikyo looked tired. She had taken a seat under the tree. The only one, who got away, was taking Kagome with him.

"Leave her! Inuyasha….She is also a Miko. She can defeat the Youkai", Kikyo remarked.

"I can't …Kikyo. She saved my life once. I have to help her…I will be back soon. You'd better go home …", Inuyasha said before he went chasing after the Youkai.

"Inuyasha! Wait!", Kikyo yelled. She was angry and jealous. _Who the hell is this Kagome? Why does Inuyasha have to save a stranger like her?_ But Inuyasha had already disappeared from her sight.

Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to free herself from the Youkai, when suddenly he threw her down into a big hole, directly out of the air. She was screaming as soon as her body fell over…but someone caught her right away. She was surprised to see Inuyasha there. She was in his arms….at last. But they were not yet out of danger. The big Youkai was coming back and attacked Inuyasha's back. Now both of them were falling down towards the big hole.

"AHHH!" screamed Kagome.

She landed just on top of Inuyasha's body on the ground inside the hole. Just at the same time she felt something heavy fall on her back. Inuyasha moaned in pain.

"Grrrr! That's hurt! Why did you have to fall down on top of me!" he yelled at Kagome.

"Hey…sorry! I hadn't meant to. But I can't choose my place to fall….can I? I was falling as fast as you", Kagome replied. She was blushing now and felt uncomfortable to lie on top of his body with their faces that close to each another. Fortunately, it was dark in there. He couldn't see her red face.

"Now could you move away from me?", Inuyasha said. He felt his heart beating fast. He had never been so closed to any girl before, except Kikyo.

"I…I want to do that so badly Inuyasha…..but…but….", Kagome trailed off in embarrassment.

"Kek! What the fuck are you trying to say now…?", Inuyasha asked, getting impatient.

"There is something pressing on my back. I think it's a big branch from a tree. …I am stuck….I cannot move…", Kagome explained. She was embarrassed and started to feel the pain coming from her back. Some of the branches had scratched her skin.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kagome was laying on top of Inuyasha, for the moment feeling embarrassed and confused. Though she knew that this was the man she had married, but now he didn't know her yet. Not that she had never been touched by his body, but of course this time it was all a different experience. She felt that her back was sore because some of the branches had pierced her skin. It was bleeding a bit. She bit her lips to bear the pain.

"You are hurt? Aren't you?", Inuyasha asked as he could suddenly smell her blood.

"Yes…My back is hurt. But…I am okay…", Kagome answered. She didn't want to worry him.

"Can you bear it a bit longer? I'll try to get up and find a way to get out of this hole", Inuyasha said.

_Why is his voice suddenly different? Why did he come here to save me? Didn't he go with Kikyo?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Ok…I"ll try…", Kagome replied.

"Now….Can…you…..hold on to me tightly?", Inuyasha asked reluctantly. He was blushing, but Kagome didn't notice it because it was dark in there.

"Oh…hai", Kagome answered, then holding on to him closer, happily.

First Inuyasha grabbed all the branches which lay on Kagome's back with his hand, then he pulled them away in one go. Kagome screamed in pain.

"Kek….I got no other option….Now hold on tight!...I will get up and jump up high, till I can see the outside…ok….", Inuyasha told her.

"Ok….Do it fast! Cause I think I can't stand the pain on my back….", Kagome said.

With all his strength, Inuyasha pushed his body to stand and held on to Kagome's waist with one of his arms, then he jumped up towards the surface of the hole. They flew up in the air now and were about to reach the surface, when suddenly something was pulling Kagome's feet back into the hole again. Inuyasha lost his grip on her. Her body was going down fast. He wasn't able to catch her this time.

"Ahhhh! Inuyasha just go! Don't worry about me!", Kagome screamed before she disappeared into the darkness.

Inuyasha kept on flying up to the surface now. He was out off the hole and about to leave when he stopped and looked back.

"What the fuck! I cannot leave her………",Inuyasha swore. He went back and jumped into the hole again.

When his feet touched the ground, he couldn't see Kagome. Everything was dark. But he could smell her blood and this time she was bleeding a lot.

"Damn it! That bitch! Where is she?", Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

He walked around inside the hole and was surprised to find a passage in there. _What's this? Is it Youkai's place?_ He was walking cautiously to go through the passage.

"Bitch! Where are you?", Inuyasha screamed. He was getting worried.

"Bitch!Bah….What's her name….she said...", Inuyasha grumbled, then added,

"Ka..gome…ok…I think. KAGOME! Where are you?".

He kept on walking when suddenly he saw Kagome hanging on top of a huge tree. Inside the cave was filled with creepy branches. They weren't just some ordinary branches, but they were alive. Kagome's body and feet were tied up with the small branches. She looked so weak. She was surprised to see that Inuyasha had come back for her.

"KAGOME!...Are you alright?", Inuyasha said.

"Hah! You call my name….Inuyasha…",Kagome replied, sounding pleased.

"Bah!...Is there any other bitch in here, except you…?", Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Now listen….Can you free yourself from that tree? I will need to cut these all from here….before I cut the big one….", Inuyasha explained.

"If I could do it…by myself. I wouldn't need your help….would I?", Kagome asked irritated herself now.

"Useless bitch!", Inuyasha muttered...but before he could do anything…he was surprised by Kagome's expression. She was very angry and looked undeniably beautiful while being it.

"What did you say? Damn you! I didn't ask you to come here….Leave me alone!",screamed Kagome. Then she cried.

"Eh….Why do you cry?", Inuyasha asked her, confused.

"Because I worry that I cannot see my husband and children anymore if I die here….You! baka….",Kagome yelled at him.

"Kek…..Don't worry! I WILL PROTECT YOU!", Inuyasha shouted back at her. His last words resounded just like an echo in their ears suddenly. They stared at one another in confusion and disbelief.

However, their attention was interrupted by a sudden movement from all of the branches. They started attacking Inuyasha from every direction now. He was fighting with them using his claws.

"San Kon Tet Su…"

Meanwhile Kagome tried to pull her strength together and break free from the strings of branches. She did it. As soon as she landed on the ground, she rushed to Inuyasha. She hadn't realised that her clothes were torn and her back was still bleeding.

"Now get out of here!", Inuyasha said, getting anxious in the middle of his fighting.

"What about you? I cannot leave you…", Kagome said, unwilling to go.

"Get the fuck out of here! NOW!",screamed Inuyasha.

"No….I won't", Kagome replied with tears in her eyes. _I won't leave you Inuyasha_.

Suddenly, without warning, a big giant branch was coming at Inuyasha's direction in a very fast move. He wasn't aware of it. Kagome blocked his body unexpectedly and pushed the big branch with both hands in one big blow. Inuyasha could see that her hands were glowing. It crushed the big branch instantly, followed by the rest of small branches. Just at the same time, Kagome dropped to her knees. Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

"Inuyasha…", Kagome uttered…then she closed her eyes.

"Why did you do that? Stupid…bitch!", Inuyasha asked unhearing ears, confused.

He opened his red coat and covered Kagome with it. He then carried her - bridal style. _Why is she always protecting me? What does she want? Why do I get this strange feeling, like I have known this girl somehow? I like her smell…bah…What the fuck! I don't like her…._ Inuyasha thought to himself, denying his own feelings. He took her out of the hole. He was planning to take her to Kikyo's hut. Kagome woke up before they reached Kikyo's hut.

"Inuyasha….Where are you taking me?", murmured Kagome.

"To Kikyo….she will take care of your wounds…", Inuyasha answered.

"NO! Please leave me here. I don't want her to look after me…", Kagome was suddenly fully awake.

"Kek….What's your problem? Bitch!…Kikyo is a Miko. She can cure your wounds…", Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I know, but I don't want her to see me like this….Leave me here!", Kagome told him firmly.

Inuyasha put her to the ground then, in the middle of the forest. He was almost losing his temper because of her stubbornness.

"Listen! It's dangerous for you to stay here alone. Your blood will invite all the other Youkai to come. What is your problem with Kikyo? She is a nice girl. You will like her….", Inuyasha tried to reassure her.

"Yeah….I know she is a nice girl….Inuyasha…", Kagome snapped cynically.

"Bah! Suit yourself then….I am going to leave you here…", Inuyasha said angrily.

But before he could walk away he heard,

"Hey…Wait! Take this...it's your coat!", Kagome said. She took of the red coat that had covered her body.

"I don't need it…Now. You wear it. It will protect you from harm", Inuyasha told her.

"Hah….but….Inuyasha",Kagome protested.

"Leave me alone! Bitch….! I am pissed of right now!",Inuyasha screamed without looking at her, then disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome was alone now….again. She forced herself to get up and covered her body with Inuyasha's coat. She walked slowly and could feel that someone was tailing her. She looked around but saw none there. She was scared all of sudden. She started to run very fast. So fast, in fact that she almost lost her breath…and before her body dropped to the ground, she felt strong arms catching her again. And she knew who he was.

"Put me down! Inuyasha….I don't want you to take me to Kikyo….", Kagome said weakly.

"SHUT! UP…You will die in here! If I leave you...", Inuyasha yelled at her. Then he took her into his arms. Those were his last words before Kagome lost her consciousness.

Inuyasha brought Kagome inside Kikyo's hut. He put her down, while Kikyo and Kaede watched him, shocked.

"Who is she…? Inuyasha", Kaede asked, confused to see Kagome. She looked like her sister. She also looked badly wounded.

"Kikyo….Take care of her. She is wounded…on her back…", Inuyasha muttered, without looking at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you? Why did you bring her here?", Kikyo asked, her tone clearly conveying her jealousy.

"She saved my life….I just couldn't leave her in the forest alone with her condition like this….", Inuyasha replied.

"But….! Oh….Alright then…Please wait outside…", Kikyo grumbled grudgingly.

Inuyasha then went outside and jumped up into a tree. He was sat down there and closed his eyes. What a long night! It was silent for a moment. Suddenly he heard that Kaede was screaming……….Inuyasha got down from the tree and immediately rushed inside the hut….he watched in confusion and horror at what was going on in there.

Kagome was lying on her back without any clothes, still unconscious. She was only covered by white cloth, barely concealing her from her bottom to her feet. He could see three old long scars…..and the other fresh scars from the branches on her back. Kikyo looked stunned when she realised Inuyasha was there, while Kaede's expression revealed her disbelief as she stared at Kagome's scars.

"GET OUT! NOW! Inuyasha!", screamed Kikyo.

To be continued.

Note:

_Sorry for the delay since I need to give each chapter for beta reading before I will upload it. Please leave some reviews if you don't mind…Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha was busy blushing for a moment, but he went out off the hut immediately afterwards, a puzzled look covering his face. _What happened to that bitch? Why does she have those terrible scars on her back? Bah….Why do I care anyway?_

Meanwhile, Kikyo was putting some herbs on Kagome's back. She looked at Kaede, annoyed.

"Why did you have to scream like that? You have seen more terrible scars than hers before..." Kikyo scolded.

"I am…sorry sis. I was just shocked to see these scars. Did you notice….They were not from the branches, there more….like….like…?" Kaede began but she could not finish her words.

"Like from an animal….you mean. Yes... I know... We don't know who she is. I don't like the whole situation. She only brings trouble whenever Inuyasha sees her, but she has got this power within her and I cannot understand where she has got it from. She is a Miko…alright! But we can't trust her, Kaede. I think we should be careful around her. I worry that she has the motive…to see Inuyasha", Kikyo said.

Kaede nodded at her. Then they left Kagome alone in the hut. As soon as Kikyo exited it she called for Inuyasha. She needed to talk to him.

"Inuyasha…Do you know this girl?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"Bah….You know I just met her this morning….I don't know where she came from…." Inuyasha answered.

They both sat together outside of the hut.

"Why do I get the feeling….that she knew you before?" Kikyo wondered.

"Well…I don't know either….she said the same thing about you…." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha….you saw the scars on the back. Something bad must have happened to her. It was probably made by an animal's claws….I wonder who she is? Kagome…is her name. Right?" Kikyo asked.

"She told me that she has children and a husband…." Inuyasha replied. His mind was wondering around. _How come she abandoned her family?_

"Oh yeah…….." Kikyo said excitedly, all of sudden she felt relieved.

"Inuyasha ….Still we cannot just trust a stranger….She could be a Youkai in disguise…." Kikyo went on.

"No, she is not…I can smell her blood... It's not Youkai….." Inuyasha said, trying to soothe Kikyo's fears.

"I am so sorry….I almost misjudged you…." Kikyo admitted, looking at Inuyasha, then she rested her head on his chest.

"That's ok….Kikyo…" Inuyasha answered, allowing the contact.

However, their romantic moment was interrupted by footsteps behind their backs. They both looked around and saw Kagome standing there; she was looking away from them.

"I am sorry…to disturb you two but….I have to go now…." Kagome uttered softly. She tried to forget the scene she had just witnessed.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked her, before Kikyo could say anything.

"I need to find Miroku. I have no business here. Thank you for taking care of my wounds, Kikyo…." Kagome addressed Kikyo, although she was still weak.

"Who is Miroku? Is he your husband….?" Kikyo asked, she was curios.

"NO! Miroku is my friend. You must have seen him this morning Kikyo….He is a monk", Kagome answered.

"I have never heard of a monk by the name of Miroku…before. No, I didn't meet him this morning. When I and Inuyasha went to chase the Youkai…I didn't find anybody in the forest…." Kikyo replied seriously.

Kagome just looked at her in disbelief...Where has Miroku gone to? _Oh….all of a sudden this is so confusing…._

"Inuyasha….You have seen Miroku….right?" Kagome asked.

"Last time…only when that jerk tried to suck me up with his strange power…." Inuyasha answered, still angered by the incident.

"I have to go and find him….I am leaving now…." Kagome was determined now.

"Kagome….Who are you really? What happened to your family?" Kikyo stared at her.

"Where did you get those scars on your back?" Inuyasha blurted out spontaneously.

Kagome blushed and then glared at Inuyasha.

"You….you…have seen my back? How dare you…?" Kagome trailed off, embarrassed.

"Kek….What the fuck are you saying….bitch? Not that I wanted to….I'm not some pervert… I entered the hut because Kaede was screaming after she saw your scars….." Inuyasha got irritated immediately.

"Ok…Now everyone saw it…So what... I got ugly scars on my back…" Kagome muttered, she tried to contain her emotions. _How can I tell these two that they are the ones who are responsible for my scars…..?_

"It's alright….Kagome….If you don't want to tell us….Just tell me where your husband is and your family…?" Kikyo asked.

"I want to tell you all how I got this scars….but you would never believe me, if I told you…Well…again I say I am not supposed to be here….I've got two kids and am married to the man that I love... in my time, that is….", Kagome replied, trying to explain without admitting the whole truth.

"What do you mean….you are not supposed to be here….?" Kikyo asked, bewildered.

"It's a long story ok?" Kagome answered.

"Hey…I got all the time you need…." Inuyasha snapped, impatient to get an explanation.

"I told you when we first met…Inuyasha….You didn't believe me. Now leave me alone. I have to find a way…to go back home…." Kagome shot back, then she walked away from them.

Kikyo and Inuyasha just stared after Kagome confused.

"Inuyasha ….What did she tell you when she first met you?" Kikyo turned to Inuyasha.

"What the fuck do I know? Forget her! Kikyo…Maybe she is just some crazy bitch!" Inuyasha exploded… he didn't want to tell Kikyo the truth.

Then his mind remembered again just what Kagome said to him "…._You were my husband….Inuyasha_." _Hah! When did I marry her? Is it possible I got a twin brother? The only brother I know of is that bastard Sesshomaru. Is she telling me the truth? This doesn't make any sense. She will get into trouble, if she is going alone all by herself like this….Hey…What should I care?…I want to be with Kikyo and protect only her………I made a mistake in that hole…I should never have said that I wanted to protect Kagome….but actually….I want to…What's happening to me?_…….Suddenly……….

"FUCK! IDIOT!" Inuyasha burst out, screaming at himself.

"Inuyasha ….Are you alright?" Kikyo was worried for him.

"Yes. I am alright. Kikyo…I need to go somewhere….I will catch up with you later, ok?" With that Inuyasha left her, without looking back.

Kikyo watched as he disappeared, her confusion written all over her face.

Meanwhile Kagome was walking in no particular direction….she just wanted to go as far as her feet could take her. _I have to find a way to go back home. Inuyasha, my husband….please come and help me. Yukio and Naomi…I miss you all._ She had to stop and take a moment to cry.

**Modern Era**

****

At the same time, Inuyasha jumped up from his bed. He had had a nightmare again. This time though, it had felt like it had been real- his wife, Kagome calling his name. He looked at Kagome lying by his side. She was still breathing through the oxygen mask covering her mouth. She hadn't moved at all.

It had been six months now, Kagome had been transferred to her home. Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-Chan had almost given up on her; they thought that she would never recover. But Inuyasha insisted on keeping her at home. He still didn't want to let her go. Not when he saw her still breathing.

He looked at Kagome and couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even though she had been unconscious for so long.

"Kagome…Is that you who is calling me? Answer me…Kagome? I can't bear to see you like this", Inuyasha whispered in her ears. He trailed his fingers through her long hairs.

"Don't you know you are the most beautiful woman…I ever saw? I'll always love you. Please don't leave me! I don't believe that you have gone already. You promised to be by my side forever. Come on ...fight….! Kagome….fight! For our love……." Inuyasha kissed her temple. He touched Kagome's cheek with his hand and burst into tears.

Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed that his fingers came away wet. He watched in shock, as he saw tears running down from Kagome's eyes. Her eyes were still closed. He shook her gently.

"KKKAGOME! I know you can hear me. I knew you were not gone. Please open your eyes…" Inuyasha cried desperately.

Kagome didn't react any more. But Inuyasha's screaming served to wake up the whole family.

"Inuyasha….What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she rushed towards Kagome.

"Mama…I swear... I saw tears coming from her eyes", Inuyasha answered, still in disbelief.

"Inuyasha…." Jii-Chan started sadly. He thought it had just been an illusion.

"Mama…..is awake? Papa…." Yukio suddenly entered the room running.

Meanwhile Naomi jumped immediately into the bed.

"She almost woke up….son!" Inuyasha said to Yukio. Both Yukio and Naomi were crying now.

Mrs. Higurashi then took Naomi and Yukio by the hand, taking them with her to go outside.

"Kids….Let's go out. Don't cry in front of your mom. It will make her sad", Mrs. Higurashi uttered, in agony.

"But…when will she wake up….grandma? Papa always says tomorrow….tomorrow…It's been so long and she is still sleeping..." Yukio was in tears.

"She will wake up if you are all not naughty…Now you'd better sleep again. We pray together ok….for your mom's health", Mrs. Higurashi replied, she didn't know what else to say.

Inside the room, Jii-Chan tried to console Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha….I know you love Kagome very much….but you have to accept the fact that she is only human. As much as we love her….but it breaks my heart to see you like this…."

"With all respect, Could you please not say those entire things to me again …Jii-Chan.? I have faith ...my wife will come back to me again…." Inuyasha replied firmly.

Jii-Chan couldn't say anything. He felt sorry for Inuyasha but he left him alone.

"Kagome…. I think it's time to visit Kaede. I will use the Shikon No Tama…surely this time. I will fight whatever has separated you and me. I will bring you along to Feudal Era so that Kaede can examine your condition", Inuyasha told the unconscious form of his wife.

He then opened the cupboard and took out something which was wrapped in a white piece of cloth.

"You have kept this in this cupboard….so that I don't use it again….Kagome. I am sorry my love I may be needing this to help you in the world out there", Inuyasha said. He took out the Tetsusaiga from its shard.

"Tetsusaiga….Help me again this time…." Inuyasha swung the sword in the air.

But he was gravely disappointed when he saw that it didn't transform.

"FUCK! I am human now! I can't use it….This damn sword is useless to me now", Inuyasha was beyond frustrated.

"NOT TO ME… papa! Teach me how to use it…." Yukio voice came suddenly. He was standing in front of him.

"What the….!" Inuyasha was stunned to see Yukio in the room.

"Naomi…is already asleep….I couldn't sleep. Papa I want to help mama….Please teach me….whatever a Hanyou should be…!" Yukio was almost begging now.

Inuyasha looked at him then.

"Well…I have never tried this before…but if we combine our strength we could be a good combination…." Inuyasha said.

"What are you waiting for….?" Yukio replied eagerly.

"Hah!. Kek…ok... If that is what you want...we're starting tomorrow... I will teach you all my skills...It's gonna be easy...ok...", Inuyasha said and took Yukio into his arms.

"Thank you ….Son! Your mom will not like this though…." Inuyasha admitted…

"We'll deal with her later on papa…." Yukio replied amused.

"That's my boy…You are Yukio Inuyasha…." Inuyasha smiled proudly.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Feudal Era

Tired of feeling sad and lonely, Kagome then continued her journey, until she arrived at a beautiful lake. She was fascinated with the beautiful view out there. It was so peaceful. The water was so clean and calm. Kagome was excited for a moment.

"Wow…. it's so beautiful here…..I want to take a bath in there….My God…how smelly is my body….What herbs did Kikyo put on my back? I don't like the smell", Kagome said to herself.

She looked around and noticed that the lake was in a secluded place. No wonder she had never been here before. When she saw no one in there, she started to take off all her of her clothes, one by one. Then she went to the lake to take a bath. She swam and dived in the lake for a while, without realising that two men were watching her from behind a tree, amused. One of the men took Kagome's clothes and threw them away, while the other was grinning at his friend. Then they ran towards Kagome.

"Hi…beautiful girl…Can we join you?" the first man asked, smiling evilly at Kagome.

Kagome noticed their presence just as she was surfacing from diving again. She got scared and covered her bare chest with her arms impulsively.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed frantically.

"Ha….ha….Hey you will get lonely swimming there all alone. Come on! Let us keep you company!" the second man said.

Kagome was stunned to see these men. From their appearance, they both were strikingly good looking. They seemed to have perfect bodies, athletic and tall. Even with their clothes on…which resembled ninja style clothing in white color. _Who are they?_

One of the men approached Kagome.

"Forgive my brother for being rude…Miss. My name is Asato and my brother's is Chikara. Sorry to frighten you. Are you alone….Miss?" Asato asked in a soothing tone.

"Please, stay away from me! ", Kagome repeated, she almost wanted to cry now.

"Hey….Don't worry! We are not going to harm you. We live behind this lake. Actually this lake belongs to us. That is why the water is so clean, as you can see; we take care of it.…." Asato replied. He stared at Kagome's beautiful body.

"Come …I take you to our castle…" Asato offered, reaching out his hand towards Kagome's arm.

However, they hadn't touched Kagome's arm yet, when suddenly they heard a very loud and angry voice behind their backs…

"Don't touch her with your dirty hand!" Inuyasha shouted.

He was standing near the lake, looking at Asato and Chikara with rage in his eyes.

"Ai….ai…We got an angry boyfriend….Chikara!" Asato said to his brother.

"Shut your fucking mouth! I am not her boyfriend….Leave her alone!" Inuyasha repeated Kagome's earlier request.

The two brothers walked slowly away from Kagome. They were looking at each other, obviously entertained.

"So…You are not her boyfriend…then what the fuck are you to her?" Asato asked, turning towards the half demon.

"Kek…none of your business!" Inuyasha answered, took of his red coat and threw it towards Kagome.

"Put it on! bitch! and come here fast…" Inuyasha was on his guard.

Kagome was still surprised to see him there, but she took Inuyasha's coat and put it on immediately. When she was about to run to him, Asato reached out and caught her, trapping her in the circle of his arms.

"Not so fast…bitch! You belong to us…." Asato smiled at Kagome.

"Don't call me bitch! You bastard!" Kagome screamed at him angrily.

"Hey…we just call you what your man calls you…." Asato defended himself.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up in the sky and kicked Asato in his face. But Asato later dodged his attack easily.

"Is that all you've got? Hanyou!" Chikara yelled from the other side.

"Shut up! You talk too much….Bagero! Come on fight with me and leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha challenged irritated.

"Oh….this beautiful girl is Kagome. Chikara…I leave this bastard to you. Meanwhile let me entertain my lady Kagome…" Asato said. He carried Kagome in his arms, and then he made a high jump over Inuyasha. He continued on running easily on the surface of the lake. But Inuyasha didn't stay put. He made a move to chase Asato but Chikara moved in front of him before he could take off.

"Ai…ai…A jealous boyfriend…hah? Why do you want to save her, if you aren't her boyfriend?" Chikara asked wittily.

"Shut up! You are wasting my time…Take this asshole!...San Kon Tet Su!" Inuyasha screamed, attacking Chikara with his claws.

Chikara took a high jumped and got away from the lake. As soon as he reached the ground….he disappeared. Inuyasha rushed as fast as he could into the forest and looked around.

"Hey….Where are you asshole?" Inuyasha uttered, now really pissed of.

Suddenly he felt that something was moving very fast above his head. He manoeuvred his body around, to get away from it. He knew he did the right move because he could see three small silver stars plates were hitting the tree. It's Chikara's ninja attack!

"Well…you are pretty good! Hanyou. No one has ever gotten away from my weapons …" said Chikara.

"Who the fuck are you? Why do you want to harm Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He could smell his blood. He is not a human.

"She came to our private lake. We didn't ask her to. She came voluntarily. Why do you care anyway? She is only a bitch! My brother likes beautiful women. She is the most beautiful one…I think", Chikara answered.

"You sick bastard! She is not the ordinary woman…you think she is. She is a powerful Miko. She can kill you…" Inuyasha shot back impatiently.

"Oh yeah….Interesting! I like woman who can fight….Maybe my brother will share her with me…" Chikara said amused.

"FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha couldn't control his anger any longer. He went ballistic on him. Attacking him from every direction. His youkai blood was almost overpowering him now because of his rage. Chikara was stunned of how strong he became. The half demon pushed him to the edge till he couldn't dodge anymore. Inuyasha swung his claws at him rapidly. Chikara fell to the ground in disbelief. Blood was pouring out of his neck.

"Asato….Will not let you go…for this! You bastard…" Chikara choked out before he died.

"Fuck your brother! I will get him also…." Inuyasha left him lying in there.

He started searching for Kagome.

"Kagome….Where are you?" Inuyasha said. He ran very fast into the direction where he had seen Asato go.

He ran and ran, until he saw a big castle. A white castle. Everything was white and bright. He went inside of the castle. But no one was there. _What is this place? Why did I never know about this place…? Fuck! I shouldn't have followed my instinct to look for that bitch…now I am in trouble. Kikyo must be worried about me…_

Then suddenly he saw a beautiful woman coming out from inside a room. She was as beautiful as a goddess. She was wearing a transparent kimono. He could see her lovely breasts hanging out beautifully. Inuyasha blushed and looked away from her.

"Hey…Do you know where Asato is?" Inuyasha asked the woman.

"Why are you looking for him? Am I not beautiful for you…?" the woman responded in a tender voice.

"Bah…I am not interested in you. I already have a girlfriend…" Inuyasha replied, still not looking at her.

"Hey….look at me! You are so handsome….I like you. My name is Asumi, sister of Asato. Don't worry my brother will not harm your girlfriend….." Asumi was shamelessly flirting with Inuyasha.

"She is not my girlfriend …." Inuyasha answered blushing.

"That's good news for me then. Come accompany me to play…I will make you my boyfriend…." Asumi said softly. She walked towards Inuyasha and caressed Inuyasha's face with her fingers.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt like his head was spinning. He got a strange feeling towards Asumi as if he wanted to touch her….At first he saw the image of Kikyo….She looked beautiful, her body half naked….but when he looked at her properly…._she is not Kikyo…she is KAGOME! What the fuck is this? What are all these feeling? Is this real or not? _His legs became weak.

Asumi took him into her arms and was just about to kiss him when out of the blue they heard…

"INUYASHA! NO….!"

Inuyasha turned around and looked stunned at Kagome. She was standing in front of him with Asato next to her. His hand was holding onto waist. Inuyasha managed to pull himself together again and stared at Kagome. She was still wearing his red coat. She looked so terrified.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said, in tears.

"Ka…gome…." Inuyasha replied, in disbelief. _She is alright_.

"Take your fucking hand off of her!" Inuyasha screamed.

"She is my woman….Han you….Inuyasha…." Asato replied.

"Asato…Damn it! Why did you have to disturb us?" Asumi asked, annoyed. She then approached Asato and kissed him passionately. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them disgustedly. _They don't look like brother and sister…_Inuyasha thought.

"Who are you people? Why do you want to harm me?" Kagome asked them.

"We are the owners of this castle and lake outside. Welcome to our White castle….Castle of Lust! Where everyone here belongs to everyone….ha…ha…If you behave my dear, I will make you my queen…" Asato looked at Kagome as if she were naked.

Inuyasha made a fast move to grab Kagome's arms. Now she was at his side.

"Don't you touch her? Bastard…." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha….You like her too…don't you?" Asato asked amused.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You'd better let us go before you end up like your brother!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What happened to my brother?" Asato yelled, suddenly serious.

"He is dead…asshole!" Inuyasha looked directly in Asato's eyes.

"WHAT!" Asato said in disbelief. Asumi was screaming painfully for her brother. She opened her palm and showed it Asato.

"He is right Asato….Look it here!" Asumi said. Asato could see the body of Chikara lying under a tree not moving in Asumi's palm.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome could feel that the ground was starting to shake tremendously. Kagome held on to Inuyasha. They watched in horror as Asato and Asumi's appearance transformed into giant white snakes….

"You both will pay for this…." Asato hissed in his snake form. He was about to bite Inuyasha when Asumi told him,

"Wait…before you finish him; let me enjoy his hanyou's blood and manhood. I have never slept with a hanyou before…"

Then they both changed their appearance into the forms they were in before.

"Smart idea….Asumi. When you are finished with him then you can kill him. Let me have Kagome…then….ha…ha…" Asato trailed off, laughing.

"Kagome…Let's get out of here…" Inuyasha said. He took her into his arms and carried her as he ran away from the castle. But before he could get far….suddenly…the ground was falling apart and opened forming the shape of a big hole. Before he knew what had happened he was falling down fast, taking Kagome with him.

Kagome screamed, "Inu...yasha………"

Inuyasha managed to take Kagome hands. They both went down the hole very fast.

"Aaaah…..Inuyasha….I am so scared!" Kagome screamed again.

"Shut up! I will protect you…..Bitch!" Inuyasha snapped…he couldn't help saying that.

They both dropped to the ground of the hole, it was filled with skeletons. Suddenly, the hole was entirely closed again from the surface. Kagome couldn't control her emotions. Feeling shocked and scared, she reached out to Inuyasha and held on to him tightly.

"Inuyasha….I am so afraid…so afraid…." Kagome cried on his chest.

"I know…." whispered Inuyasha, putting his arms around Kagome's trembling body. He was more worried of his own feeling than of the situation itself.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Silence fell for a moment and Kagome and Inuyasha could only perceive what they felt, trapped inside a dark and deep, hole like cave. They had to deal with so many emotions, conflicting each other, filling their hearts. Kagome blushed for a moment, realising that she was still resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. She could hear his heart beat very fast. She slowly turned her face and looked at him. For the first time, she saw his eyes so peaceful and she knew, like in the past, with that kind of look, this man would do everything for her. He would protect her with his life. _Inuyasha…does he like me now?_ Inuyasha suddenly looked away from her and pushed her away.

"Why did you look at me like that?" Inuyasha asked, blushing.

"Eh….sorry. I didn't mean to…." Kagome answered, embarrassed herself.

"Kek….Why did you have to take a bath in that lake?" Inuyasha changed the subject, annoyed.

"Heh! I didn't know that the lake belonged to them…Why are you angry with me?" Kagome was confused.

"Now you see! We are in trouble….bitch!" Inuyasha spat. He looked around and saw that human's and animal's skeletons were everywhere.

"Hey! I am sorry to involve you in this trouble….Inuyasha….Why did you come to save me…?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you mean. I just happened to be near the lake…" Inuyasha lied.

"Really ….why don't you just leave me then…." Kagome countered, unconvinced.

"You are such an annoying bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up! Don't call me bitch! I got a name….Ka…go…me!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Well…if you want to know…Yes…I was following you…" Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome was surprised to hear his confession.

"Why Inuyasha?"

"Because….because I wanted to ask you….Why you were always protecting me, even risking your life to save me?", Inuyasha answered and looked at her.

"I told you, but you didn't believe it", Kagome said.

"No one ever did that for me….I have been alone for so long… until I met Kikyo…." Inuyasha replied. Kagome could feel the sadness in his voice. _Inuyasha…you don't know… because I love you…I will always love you…. _Kagome replied in her heart.

"Then…I also wanted to know why you are wandering alone ….It reminds me of how I used to be. That's the reason I was following you…I wanted to know… who are you, really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you think….I chose it to be like this…to be alone in this big forest? I don't know why I am here…I got husband and two kids in my time…." Kagome broke into tears.

"Hey…Don't cry, ok? Where is your husband? Why didn't he look for you?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"You won't understand….Inuyasha…." Kagome hesitated.

"Try me! I am confused now…" Inuyasha cut in.

"My husband in my time….is….is you, Inuyasha…" Kagome confessed at last.

Inuyasha was stunned to hear her answer…

"Hah? What the fuck are you saying….? We were husband and wife….? But….how? I don't remember having a wife and kids..." Inuyasha replied.

"I was turned back to the time when you haven't known me yet…." Kagome explained.

"Hey….Are you telling the truth? What about Kikyo? I am in love with her..." Inuyasha said honestly.

His remark hurt Kagome's heart. _That's why Inuyasha and I always had to face problems in our relationship…_

"Oh…forget it Inuyasha….I didn't want to talk about it. When we get out of here…I won't bother you again…" Kagome replied sadly.

"Bah….You are so confusing….Maybe you are out of your mind….How can I be married to you…", Inuyasha remarked doubtfully.

"This conversation is over, ok?" Kagome snapped, offended by his replies.

"Kek…up to you. I want to look around that side, to see if there is a way out", Inuyasha said and walked away from her.

Kagome suddenly rushed after him.

"Wait for me. Don't leave me, ok? I am scared…" Kagome admitted.

"Then come with me…." Inuyasha replied impatiently.

They both walked around, inside of the cave. Suddenly they heard some voices coming from the other side. They ran toward the source and looked in horror at what they found. There were a few women and men lying on the ground, and although they were still alive, they looked pale, skinny, and older. Their feet were chained to the wall. Their condition was terrible. Kagome approached one of the women cautiously and asked her…

"What happened to you…?"

"Help us!" that woman replied miserably.

"Who are you people?" Inuyasha asked. He could smell their blood. They are humans.

"We are prisoners of Master Asato. We didn't know that this was the castle of a powerful demon. We only know we were caught one day, when we were swimming in the lake …." one of the men answered sadly.

"They only selected the handsome and beautiful ones among us. They killed the ugly ones…" the woman added.

"What did they do to you?" Kagome asked.

"We became their sex slaves. I was a beautiful girl, like you are, once…They raped me and made me serve them anytime they wanted to…till my beauty and youth were gone. After that, we were no use to them, they threw us here as prisoners waiting to be killed", the woman was in tears.

"Their sister, Lady Asumi, likes only the handsome young men. She took our youth and manhood till we were drained like this…." one of the older man added.

"That is so cruel!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sick Bastard Youkai!" Inuyasha yelled.

He was about to break their chains when suddenly some light came from somewhere. It seemed there was a door connecting the cave with another room, and it had been opened. Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised to see Asumi entering through it. She was smiling evilly at them.

"I wouldn't do that Inuyasha….if I were you…." Asumi remarked, noticing Inuyasha's intention to rescue the prisoners.

"You are one sick bitch! How could you do this to these people?" Inuyasha replied, disgusted.

"Hey….I didn't kidnap them, ok. They came here on their own. Besides, they were also enjoying my hospitality for a while. Don't get angry Inuyasha…you will also know the joy of being my man….ha….ha…" Asumi said, amused.

Inuyasha looked away from her.

"Though you are a woman, I will not hesitate to kill you….Let us go... now!" Inuyasha demanded, getting ready to attack Asumi.

Asumi made the first move; she blew something from her mouth. Smoke poured out of it. Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome fell into unconsciousness. Asumi called her guards and ordered them to carry their bodies into a chamber in the castle.

After a while, when Kagome is awake, she was shocked to find herself in a big room. She noticed her clothes had been changed. Now she was wearing a beautiful kimono, even her hair was nicely decorated, like that of a princess. She looked so beautiful but was embarrassed that her kimono was so transparent, and she could feel that she barely wore anything underneath. She panicked and looked for something to cover herself with. There was a big bed in the middle of the room. She just grabbed the blanket from it and wrapped it around her body. She was scared, thinking about what would happen to her_. Where is Inuyasha?_

All of sudden, she could see Asato entering the room with his sister. He looked amused to see Kagome…

"Ai…ai my lovely woman….Why did you cover your body like that? You have a beautiful body. Let it show…ok? I like it…." Asato walked towards Kagome.

Kagome just stood there trembling and tightened her grip on the blanket covering her body.

"What do you want? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Don't worry….your boyfriend is fine. He will join our party shortly…." Asato answered. He then sat down next to her, followed by Asumi on the other side.

Some women entered the room, bringing food and putting it on the table in front of Kagome. The food smelt so good. It made her realised how hungry she was. She had to eat in order to be able to survive this hell. When she had her energy back, then she could help Inuyasha….. Kagome thought.

"Why are you waiting? I know you are hungry…Come on let's eat…" Asato smiled at her.

"But….what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Your really like him….don't you?" Asumi asked in jealous tone.

"Hey….don't worry. He will also be eating with us …I am a good man. You know." he added. He then gave a sign to one of the women. She nodded and went out of the room.

A while later, Kagome was shocked to see Inuyasha entering the room with his hands and feets chained to a big lock. He looked at Kagome, obviously relieved. But his eyes also held rage towards Asato.

"What are you going to do with her? You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well…well…how rude is your boyfriend….Kagome? I have just invited him to have dinner with us, but he doesn't appreciate it…" Asato commented.

"Inuyasha…come sit here! Have a meal with us…" Asumi said gently, guiding his hand to the table.

Inuyasha refused to walk and pulled his hands away from her.

"Don't you touch me bitch!" Inuyasha spat angrily.

"Hey…if you don't listen to my sister, I kill your girlfriend right now…." Asato threatened, annoyed.

"What the….." Inuyasha started to shout, but his words were interrupted by Kagome's voice..

"Inuyasha! Please just follow them. Sit here and eat the food. You will need it. We haven't eaten anything since we are here…"

Inuyasha wanted to say more, but he changed his mind when he saw how frightened Kagome's face looked. He then sat down beside Asumi grudgingly.

"Why did you have to chain Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't help asking, while they were eating the food.

"He is a dangerous hanyou. Though he is no match for me, it still is better that way…" Asato answered.

"Who are you really Asato? I can see your martial arts skills are great", Kagome asked, trying to get some information from him. Her eyes stared at Asato inquisitively.

"We are the three famous siblings from White Snake Castle. We have been trained so many years by our father to master a certain martial arts in order to survive in our world", Asato stared at Kagome lustfully. Kagome blushed and looked away….suddenly she felt full.

"Now something to drink… this sake. This is famous sake from our castle…" Asato remarked, pouring it into her cup.

She was drinking the sake….when out of the blue…Inuyasha screamed at Kagome…

"Kagome don't drink it! Its poison…….."

But it was too late. Kagome had already finished it all. She suddenly felt hot all over her body. Her head was spinning fast. She couldn't think clearly now….who was she? Where was she? Her mind was only filled with desire and lust….she looked at Asato differently now and took him into her arms. Her fingers trailed from Asato's hair to his back. Asato kissed her lips delighted to see her reaction.

Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome's change of attitude…….

"Kagome…! Snap out of it! It's only an illusion…" Inuyasha yelled. He wanted to run to her but his feet were so heavy because of the chain….

"It's no use….Inuyasha. She is under the influence of our sake. Don't worry! We will be having fun together…." Asumi said, putting her hands on his arms.

"Take your hands of me… bitch! I told you, I'm not interested….Hey Asato…If you ever touch Kagome, I will kill you", Inuyasha threatened, infuriated.

Asato laughed out loudly and continued to hold Kagome in his arms. He pulled away the blanket, which had, until then, covered Kagome's body. Now everyone could see through the transparent kimono. Especially Inuyasha. He blushed and looked away but couldn't help to stare at Asato with rage.

"You fucking bastard! You did this to her…I will kill you now…." Inuyasha exclaimed, forcing himself to walk towards him.

"If you take one more step, I will kill her! Also, don't even think to break free from the chain. Only one swing from my sword…and Kagome will be dead instantly. Listen, she was poisoned by our drug…if you want to save her, you have to follow my command…You killed my beloved brother. Now I want you to feel the suffering also before you die!", Asato shouted seriously.

"Hey…Asato! Why don't we play a new game...that we all could enjoy as well?" Asumi suggested, suddenly amused by the situation.

"That's a good idea…Hanyou! I got this exciting game…Which one do you prefer? We have a foursome…or you want to show us how you do 'it' with your girlfriend? In the end…my sister can have you too…If you do that for me, I will give you the antidote for your girlfriend ..." Asato said wickedly.

"Fuck yourself! Sick bastard! Leave her alone…." Inuyasha yelled. He'd never been so worried in his life, like he was now. He even wondered how strong his feeling for Kagome was. How far he was willing to go in order to protect her.

"Well….the time is ticking away! Tell me which is you prefer…." Asato demanded impatiently.

"Inuyasha…you'd better say it now, or my brother will rape and kill her…." Asumi added, smiling evilly at him.

"I….Oh….What am I supposed to do! Fuck you all! For making me to do this low thing…" Inuyasha cursed his voice hoarse.

"That's it!" Asato yelled, then he was about to rip Kagome's clothes off…

"NO! Stop it! I…I'll do it….Please don't harm her…." Inuyasha almost cried…He dropped to his knees and began trembling very badly.

Asato and Asumi were laughing out loud to see Inuyasha's struggling.

"Heh…this is the best game you've ever done...Asato! Well done……This is payback time for Chikara….." Asumi complimented, pleased.

Asato then carried Kagome towards Inuyasha, where he put her down. As soon as Kagome saw Inuyasha, she rushed to take him into her arms. Her face was red all over now, showing the effect of the drug. She touched Inuyasha's lips with her fingers and whispered to him…

"Inuyasha…I know you will come for me…my husband….I miss you so much…"

Inuyasha held her tightly with his shaking hands….

"I am sorry…Kagome…so sorry…I have to do this to you." Inuyasha whispered back in tears.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS CHARACTER. THEY ARE ALL BELONG TO Rumiko Takahashi.

Except the additional characters…they are belong to me :)

**A/N. **

My big apology to my readers who like this story and sent reminder emails to me for updating soon. I am so sorry for the delay...guys! I got too much paper works to be done. Hm…I almost thinking I will not be able to write again (hopefully it never happens…lol). However, as I like to keep my promise so here the next chapter….woa! I did it at 2 am in the morning….so hope you like it….and still want to give your review. Thanks a lot for your patience. Enjoy!

Thanks for my beta reader, Mel.C for your continuing supports.

**Chapter 10**

"Hey start now!". Asato shouted impatiently.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused and nervous. But before he could do anything, he noticed that he couldn't move freely because of the chains on his hands. Kagome took the first action unexpectedly. She pulled Inuyasha towards her and kissed him on the lips. As soon as their lips met they communicated wordlessly the passion that flickered between them, like the build up of static before a violent thunder storm. Suddenly the time froze for a moment. Inuyasha couldn't explain what was happening in his body right then. He was struggling to deny all his desire towards Kagome. He took over the lead.

Close to Kagome's ear she could feel Inuyasha's warm breath before she was rewarded with his kiss. His lips touched hers, then danced away before she could respond, dropping brief, unfulfilling caresses on her cheek, her forehead, her closed eyelids and finally the dark silk of her hair.

Kagome slowly opened her kimono voluntarily, but Inuyasha stopped her hands.

"Kagome…no need…" whispered Inuyasha, still trembling to deny the lust between them.

Kagome didn't give him any chance to talk; she pushed him to the ground. Her blood was a hot, bubbling stream that spread into every corner of her being, making every nerve, every cell spring into wild, yearning life. She started kissing Inuyasha's doggy ears and continued down to his neck. Her fingers went from caressing Inuyasha's body down to his hands where the chains were.

When Inuyasha's fingers curved over the swell of Kagome's breasts, their warmth searing into her sensitive flesh through the delicate lace of her kimono, she writhed against him, her hunger spiralling as she felt the powerful evidence of his arousal. Her sensitive nipples tightened, hardening in matching response. Simply knowing that he needed her as much as she wanted him made her thoughts spin off into a whirlwind of sensation. But then Kagome slowly leaned forward, towards the direction of his ears again and whispered to him…

"Kiss me back….Inuyasha…as if we were really making love….."

Inuyasha was taken aback by her remark.

"Kagome…..you...you …" Inuyasha whispered back softly.

Kagome looked at him passionately and touched his eyelids with her lips…she said….in soft voice.

"I didn't drink all the sake….and I have opened the lock…of your chains…when I give you the signal…attack Asato immediately. I saw that his weakness is near his back. I can see that something is glowing…."

"Hah! You…you are alright?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Don't make funny comments….Kiss me. Pretend I am Kikyo….," Kagome said, trying hard to conceal her struggling emotions between her will to survive and her lust. Though she didn't swallow all the sake but still she can feel the strong effect of the poison in her body.

Inuyasha was still in shock, but he could feel that his hands were almost free from the chains. Asato and Asumi didn't pay attention to that since they were busy doing their own things together, fully controlled by their own lust after seeing Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha didn't waste any time, he held Kagome in his arms and started kissing her lips. He could taste how sweet her lips were. He was surprised to find that he couldn't deny that he wanted her and not Kikyo! But right now…their safety was more important than his own feeling towards Kagome.

He opened his white top kimono and covered Kagome's body. Suddenly he said to her:

"Hold me….tightly!"

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome whispered.

"I am going to take you out of here….first…before I finish those assholes!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha ….leave me here…! I will fight with Asumi…" Kagome argued.

"What the…You cannot fight with her…She is not your match", Inuyasha said worried.

All of a sudden….their conversation was interrupted……..

"Who asked you to stop…..? Come on…Hanyou! Fuck her now! Or do you want me to show you first………" Asato shouted with his evil smile.

"Now…that's it…Enough! You said that….you sick bastard!" Inuyasha said in rage.

He jumped high and attacked Asato. All his chains were broken.

"San Kon Tet Su!".

Asato didn't expect Inuyasha's attack and that he was free from his chains already. With Asumi wrapping her arms around him, he couldn't do much but let Asumi receive Inuyasha's attack. Asumi screamed in pain as Inuyasha's claw deeply penetrated her back. Blood streamed out of her wounds.

"You bastard...Inuyasha…..You will pay for this!" Asato screamed. He was furious.

He made a high jump towards Kagome but Inuyasha ran fast, blocking him.

"Hey….asshole! Fight with me not the woman!" Inuyasha said.

However….out of the blue…Asumi was manoeuvring her body fast towards Kagome….

"You love this bitch! Don't you……Inuyasha….Let me send her to hell….as well..." Asumi shouted before she attacked Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped as fast as he could to protect Kagome…but it was impossible because Asato gave his sudden ninja's attack rapidly on him.

"KAGOME! Watch out! Run from here……." Inuyasha shouted..in the middle of his fight with Asato.

Kagome was more than ready to receive the attack from Asumi. Before Asumi landed on the ground, Kagome pushed both her hands to her chest. Her palms were glowing and Asumi dropped to the ground in pain.

"Hey….what the fuck is this….Bitch!" Asumi groaned. She could feel her chest burning and the pain was escalating till she couldn't bear it anymore. Now everyone could see a big hole forming in her chest. Asumi made a last attempt to attack Kagome by blowing something from her mouth towards Kagome's face.

"DIE… bitch with my lust poison!" Asumi said before she died.

All of a sudden…Kagome could feel cold creeping all over her body. She was shivering badly. She felt like something was moving fast inside her blood vessel. Her face was turning green now. She couldn't breath. She could hear Inuyasha's voice…echoing…

"KAGOME! Are you alright? Kagome….Hold on for me!"

Asato's appearance started to change into his true form… a giant snake…bit by bit…slowly he was turning his form fully. Kagome was screaming out loud, expelling her last breath……

"Attack NOW! Inuyasha on his back before he becomes snake!"

Inuyasha then drew all his strength together and attacked Asato's back. He pushed his claws deeply into his back. Blood was beginning to squirt out of it. Asato screamed in pain and suddenly turned around, reaching out towards Inuyasha's neck. He strangled Inuyasha and lifted him up with one arm. Inuyasha was struggling to free himself from his grip.

"You think ….you can defeat me….easily…Stupid hanyou!" Asato pressed out in anger.

"Kek…..Fuck…you!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Die now!" Asato said, getting ready to give his attack to Inuyasha with his other arm.

Suddenly Asato could feel a burning sensation from his back moving rapidly upwards. It was so painful that he had to let go of Inuyasha who fell to the ground. When he turned his body around..he saw that Kagome was standing there weakly with her hands still glowing. It was coming from her.

"You! Bitch! I will kill you now!" Asato said and walked towards Kagome.

"You will not touch her…….ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha screamed before he attacked Asato with his claws again. This time Asato couldn't dodge, he was already badly injured. He died instantly, still in disbelief.

At the same time, Kagome fell to the ground, but Inuyasha caught her in his arms in time.

"Kagome…Are you alright? We did it!" Inuyasha said, still worried.

"Inuyasha…Thank….you….for…sa...ving me! Leave….me heree!" Kagome managed before she closed her eyes. Her body was as cold as ice now.

Inuyasha slowly laid her on the ground and searched around for her clothes. He found them all inside a drawer behind the bed, including his red coat. He started to put on Kagome's clothes one by one with his trembling hands. He was sweating like anything. He covered Kagome's body with blankets.

"Kagome….Hold on! Don't die on me!" Inuyasha begged.

Suddenly the room was moving as if there was an earthquake. People were coming out of all the rooms, including all the prisoners. They were all freed from their chains because the wall had broken apart. Inuyasha shouted at them all…

"Get out! Now! Escape from here while you can!"

They were running out as fast as they could. Inuyasha lifted Kagome on his back and ran towards the exit of the castle. When he was far enough away from the castle, he laid Kagome down near a tree. He could see that the castle was falling down completely. Soon there was no white castle anymore. It all turned dust. The beautiful lake started changing into a dirty swamp. Inuyasha then sat besides Kagome and touched her. Her face was as white as snow. She was still breathing!

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked softly, resting her head on his lap.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha…I'm glad you are ok!" Kagome whispered.

"Kek…I'm not easy to be killed…", Inuyasha replied. He couldn't help it, he felt tremendously relieved that Kagome was alive. He had to take her to Kikyo. Kikyo! Suddenly he remembered that name again.

"Kagome….I have to take you to Kikyo. She is able to heal your wounds", Inuyasha said. He was getting ready to stand when…

"I don't want to go. Leave me alone! You go find her. I know you must be missing her…" Kagome looked away.

"Hey….What's your problem? She is my girlfriend!" Inuyasha said bluntly. He actually didn't know what else to say.

"I know that…Inuyasha! That's why I will not interfere with your affair anymore. Go now! I will be fine….I didn't inhale all the poison Asumi blew at me. I don't know how to explain this but I think my body is able to neutralize it…in a while" Kagome replied.

"Hey!...I…I cannot leave you here! I will have to force you…", Inuyasha said irritated.

"If you force me…I'd rather die", Kagome said in tears. She really didn't want to see Kikyo again…not ever. Suddenly she felt hot all over her body. She began to take of whatever was wrapped around her body.

Inuyasha was shocked to see Kagome's reaction.

"What the fuck are you doing? You got a fever!"

"I feel so hot! Like a fire is burning all over me!" Kagome shouted, as she pulled the last cloth away from her body.

Inuyasha looked away with his face red. Kagome was naked now. His heart was beating fast. Now surely he couldn't leave her alone with her condition like this.

"Inuyasha…..I…" Kagome said in her soft voice.

Inuyasha tried so hard not to turn around.

"Put on something! Please…." Inuyasha said, closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha...come here! Please…." Kagome begged.

"SHUT! UP….I can't….Don't make me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha….I…also don't want…to ...but…you are the only guy here!" Kagome said. She got the strong desire to make love. As much as she was embarrassed by the situation, she couldn't control the chemical reactions in her brain because of the poison.

"Well….Snap out of it! Kagome…you know it! I cannot...do that to you!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why?Because I'm not Kikyo?" Kagome asked annoyed at him and herself also.

"Not only….that…I ..I…have…never been with a woman in my life…Ok…Bah! Why am I telling you all this…", Inuyasha blushed.

"Oh! Ok…I will not force you…I will find another guy then…" Kagome got up immediately.

"YOU CANNOT!" Inuyasha yelled and without realising it, he ran towards Kagome and pulled her into his arms.

When their eyes meet, Kagome dropped her eyes to his lips, taken by surprise. Inuyasha struggled to control himself. He could see now how beautiful Kagome was. Her hair was falling down, covering her two beautiful breasts. His manhood suddenly reacted wildly. He was pushing her to the ground and kissed her all over. He felt like he had been taken over by the same madness as Kagome had.

"Kagome! Are you sure about this?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

She smiled wickedly….

"Inuyasha…I will always love you….Take me now…!"

They were kissing, touching and rubbing whatever they could to each other. Inuyasha couldn't control himself anymore. He was about to open his pants when suddenly Kagome pushed him away……..

"STOP IT NOW!" Kagome screamed, pushed him away and suddenly she was throwing up. Fresh blood came from her mouth. As soon as the blood had come out, she felt so much better. She grabbed her clothes immediately and put them on. She was beyond embarrassed of what was going on with her.

"Inuyasha …I am so sorry…Leave me alone! I mean for the moment only. I think the poison is already coming out!" Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was also taken aback by what had happened just now. He had never been this awkward with Kagome as he was right now. Not to mention…he still couldn't get rid of his desire for her. He became upset about the whole thing.

"Inuyasha….Why are you silent like that? Say something….I'm so sorry…" Kagome said apologetically.

Inuyasha sat down a little further away from Kagome and looked away from her.

"Inuyasha….! Hey….what's wrong with you? I said I am sorry, ok?" Kagome said annoyed.

"Leave me alone! Will you! Bitch…." Inuyasha yelled impatient.

"But why….? Inuyasha…..", Kagome trailed off. She was about to walk towards him.

"What the fuck are you doing!…Stay away! Can't you understand….I …I'm still horny!", Inuyasha shouted at last. Then he ran inside of the forest, leaving Kagome alone and in shock…

"Hah!...Inuyasha…Wait!"

To be continued………..


End file.
